Hempas
by theysayharu
Summary: "Butir hujan menghempas tanah." Didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016. Day 1: Rock/Alternatives - The Man Who Can't Be Moved (cross-posted on AO3).


**_Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama._**

 ** _I do not own anything. This is just a non-profit fanfiction._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Di luar jendela basah, tersapu jari kering di dalam  
Manik tajam menatap satu arah  
Namun, siluet tak jua memadat di ujung jalan temaram

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Bahu merosot mengeluh dipermainkan waktu  
Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Seperti kekosongan menghempas penantian lelaki berwajah kaku

Sahabat wanitanya pernah memberi titah,  
"Keluarlah! Cari bahagiamu!"  
Namun, lelaki berwajah kaku hanya mendesah  
Ia ingin, sekali lagi, percaya pada waktu

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Di luar rumah megah berjendela kaca, di dalam ruang kosong hampa suara  
Manik tajam menatap pigura merah  
Namun, potret pemuda manis tak jua bersuara

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Bibir melengkung menolak gravitasi  
Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Seperti sunyi menghempas panggilan hati

Sahabat laki-lakinya pernah memberi titah,  
"Bangun! Dia tak akan kembali!"  
Namun, lelaki berwajah kaku hanya mendesah  
Ia ingin, sekali lagi, percaya pada suara hati

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Di luar wajah kaku, di dalam hancur tersapu badai  
Manik tajam menatap manik zamrud yang basah  
Namun, jari kering tak jua menyapu aliran di atas pipi

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Kaki terpaku di lantai kayu  
Butir hujan mengbempas tanah  
Seperti penolakan menghempas maaf di ujung lidah kelu

Pemuda manisnya pernah memberi titah,  
"Berhenti! Aku tak butuh maafmu!"  
Lelaki berwajah kaku bahkan tak mampu mendesah  
Ia ingin, sekali lagi, merengkuh tubuh yang menghilang di balik pintu

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Di luar, tetangga berbisik menyebut nama Levi Ackerman  
Manik tajam menolak menatap tanda tanya di wajah  
Namun, tetangga masih berbisik menyebut nama Levi Akcerman

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Empat musim berlalu  
Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Seperti dingin menghempas tubuh kaku

Sahabat wanitanya tak lelah memberi titah,  
"Lihat sekelilingmu, Levi! Banyak yang ingin menjadi pendampingmu!"  
Namun, Levi Akcerman masih mendesah  
Ia ingin, sekali lagi, percaya pada pemuda bermata hijau

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Di dalam, Levi Ackerman meratap seorang diri  
Manik tajam, setiap pagi, menatap bantal berwarna putih  
Namun, pemuda bersurai gelap tak jua berada di sisi

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Empat musim berlalu  
Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Seperti rindu menghempas lelaki berwajah kaku

Sahabat laki-lakinya tak lelah memberi titah,  
"Sadarlah, Levi! Atau kuseret kau sampai di depan pintu!"  
Namun, Levi Ackerman masih mendesah  
Ia ingin, sekali lagi, percaya bahwa pemuda manisnya juga merindu

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Di luar dan di dalam, Levi Akckerman selalu menanti  
Manik tajam menatap jalan yang basah  
Namun, pemuda manisnya belum kembali

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Empat musim berlalu  
Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Seperti ketidakpastian yang menghempas senyum kaku

Pemuda manisnya pernah memberi titah,  
"Jangan berbohong, Levi! Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!"  
Levi Ackerman bahkan tak mampu mendesah  
Ia ingin, sekali lagi, meraih tubuh yang menghilang di balik pintu

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Di luar lelaki tegar, lelaki rapuh di dalam  
Manik tajam tak pernah redup dan lelah  
Namun, kekasih tak jua kembali menyusuri jalan temaram

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Dua, tiga kali, empat musim berlalu  
Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Seperti pintu menghempas bisikan maaf dari bibir kaku

Levi Ackerman pernah memberi titah,  
"Jangan pernah mencoba menciumku dengan mulut kotormu."  
Levi Ackerman ingat Eren Jaegar bahkan tidak bisa mendesah  
Ia ingin, sekali lagi, merasakan bibir lembut di atas bibir yang kaku

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Levi Akcerman akan menanti tanpa lelah  
Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Levi Ackerman tak akan berpindah

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Tolong jangan bunuh aku  
Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
Aku tahu kalian lelah dengan empat kata itu

OTL not really sure ini masih bisa dihubungkan dengan the man who cant be moved atau tidak. yang pasti bedanya adalah, di sini levi semacam membuat kesalahan dan eren pun pergi. jadi gagal move on-nya selain karena memang masih cinta juga karena levi menyesal nggak ngotot dan minta maaf detik itu juga. he knows he should've treated eren better, seperti itu. Also, dont let me start about the title orz

Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you have any thoughts about the story, please press the review button below!

 **Regards,**

 **Haru**


End file.
